Plumette
|pets = |friends = |enemies = |likes = Matthew, singing, the Woodlanders, helping others, her family, traveling, adventures, telling stories, animals, romance, waltzes, her friends, cooking, freedom, baguettes, French culture |dislikes = Prejudice, injustice, violence, animal cruelty, lustful men, sexism, rudeness, betrayal, people saying she talks too much, murder, mistreatment |powers = Speed Flexibility Eternal youth Martial art skills |possessions = Her purse |weapons = Fists |fate = Moves into the Woodland Castle and eventually marries Matthew and has three kids with him |quote = "Goodness" "Oh, my goodness!" "Isn't he so handsome?" "Daddy!"}} '''Plumette '''is a secondary deuteragonist in the Black Lion franchise. Plumette is a young woman descended from a French village and was raised in America with her parents, Theron and Sadie Davis. Because of her beauty and charm, she is found attractive to the boys at her school and is often treated as object rather than a person. Believing of living a life where she's treated as a person, she begins to develop romantic feelings for the orphaned king, Matthew Wooten and becomes attached to him as his girlfriend. Background Plumette is the beloved daughter of Theron and Sadie Davis. She is treated like a princess to her family and his friends. Her parents aren't wealthy but she loves them for the are. However, while her opposite, Mia focuses on her looks on the outside, Plumette spends most of her time worrying about her appearance on the inside meaning she worries about being kind and treating her friends and family with kindness and love. Plumette shows romantic feelings for her love interest and later boyfriend, Matthew. Even when Matthew had a girlfriend, Rebecca had a major crush on him. While Mia was liking Matthew for his high fortune, Rebecca liked Matthew for being himself. Sadly, Mia cheated on Matthew in order to make him miserable, so it was up to Rebecca to help Matthew recover from his breakup and then date him. Official Description ''"May not look a princess but has the heart of one. '' Personality Rebecca is introduced as young and intelligent, due to her love for books and how she spend most of her childhood reading them. At the age of 12, she became interested in romance and dreamed of living a life of true love and adventure. As a pre-teen, she believed that finding love is easy but when he met Butch and Preston, and saw how they coldly treated as an object, she learned that they only loved her for her beauty and charm, not for who she is. When they dumped her, she made a promise to never meet and date boys, like her ex's again. At the age of 16, Plumette became self-aware and learned how to think for herself. On the very first day of high school, she met Matthew and developed a friendship with him. Seeing how Matthew treated his own friends and family with respect and love, she believes that he could be her true love. Even when Matthew and Rebecca weren't officially together, she cared for him and wanted to help him with whatever he faced. At their first day, Rebecca was amazed by Matthew's dreams, wishes and hobbies. She expressed her comfort, love and care for Matthew during the waltz at Toulouse's. Plumette also proved herself as a better lover for Matthew because while he was with Mia, she coldly teased Matthew and disliked it when he wanted to hang out with his friends. Plumette, however, enjoyed Gaspard bringing his friends on group activities on occasions. In the cartoon series and films, she has grown closer to Gaspard and is always enjoying going on adventures with him. She often depends on Gaspard to protect her for the villains who want to have her as her slave. But Plumette learns how to defend herself even when Matthew isn't with her. Plumette is otherwise verbally powerful, reasonable and morale. When in an argument with someone who is insulting or underestimating her boyfriend, family or friends, she manages to think of comebacks without hesitation or much thought. Physical appearance Rebecca is a slender and beautiful African-American teenage girl. She wears a purple dress with matching shoes. She has long brown hair and in some episodes, its twisted or hair is shown to be untwisted. When she was dancing with Matthew at Toulouse's, she wore a sparkling purple dress and when she was dancing with Matthew to the song, September, she wore a shorter dress that had a lighter purple. Abilities * '''Empathy: '''Rebecca is one of the Wooten characters to feel and understand people's feeling because when Mia cheated on Matthew, she knew how it felt to be betrayed because Butch cheated on her before the events of the cartoon series. * '''High Intellect: '''Since Rebecca spent most of her free time reading college material books, she developed a high intelligence and with her high intelligence, she's focused, no-nonsense, resourceful and clever. ** '''Skilled Detective: '''When Rebecca works with the Dog Detective Agency, North Winds or any detective agency, she is showed to be highly skilled and tactical on the missions, which makes her a loyal and meaningful assistant to Matthew and any detective she encounters. * '''Martial Artists: '''Even though she's a gentle and soft-spoken young lady, she's a master in the advanced martial arts which makes a forceful and tough young lady. Appearances Lovestruck Rebecca is introduced as the youngest daughter of the Davis family, because of her three older sisters and brother are at college. Rebecca was seen talking with her best friend Stacie. While she was talking with Stacie, she saw Matthew sitting on the school bench and writing his stories. She told Stacie that Matthew was very handsome but Stacie told Rebecca that Matthew already had a girlfriend. Rebecca did know but she still said that Matthew was handsome. Stacie then told Rebecca not to forget to sign up for the talent show. Rebecca said that she was going to sing a song at the talent show. While Rebecca was signing up for the talent show, she bumped into Matthew. Rebecca was nervous that she bumped into Matthew but she calmed herself and she said to herself, "Just be you." She then started talking to Matthew and he already knew who she was was because he recognized her from the school concert last month and Matthew told her that she was amazing. Rebecca was overjoyed that Matthew did notice her and that he said that she did an amazing job at the school concert. Rebecca then asked Matthew, if he would like to be his partner for the school talent show. Matthew said he couldn't because Mia was already was his partner and he's allowed to only one person in his talent show group. Matthew then told Rebecca goodbye. As Matthew and Mia were leaving, Mia told Rebecca to keep her hands off of her boyfriend. Rebecca then became sad when Mia was been mean to her and she was even more sad because she was afraid that she would never find true love in the future. When she was at home with her parents, she was too sad that she barely touched her food. Her parents wondered what the problem was. Rebecca told them that she's afraid, she won't be able to find true love because if her crush has a girlfriend, how will she be able find true love. Rebecca's father told Rebecca that when he was her age, she was afraid of asking her mother out but Theron had the confidence and courage to ask her out and she said yes. Her parents' talk gave her hope. After Mia dumped Matthew for Butch, Matthew was devastated and miserable the next day. Rebecca didn't know about until she overheard Matthew telling his friends that Mia cheated on him. Rebecca felt sorry for Matthew and she asked her parents, how could she help Matthew. Theron suggested that since Matthew didn't have a girlfriend anymore, she could probably ask Matthew out to a romantic dinner. Rebecca then knew that was a great idea. The next day at school, she asked Matthew if he would like to go on a romantic date with her tonight. Matthew agreed to go out with Rebecca. Rebecca was so excited that she had so much to do before tonight. Later that night, Rebecca was in a beautiful and sparkly purple dress. Her parents loved the dress and they wished her luck on her date. Matthew took her to a fancy restaurant named Toulouse's. While Rebecca and Matthew were waiting for their food, Rebecca and Matthew got to know each other. Matthew learned that Butch used to be her boyfriend until she broke up with her because he told Rebecca that he lost interest in her. Rebecca was very sad after that but she was able to move on by spending time with her friends and family. And Rebecca learned that Matthew was an orphan and she felt sympathy for him but she was glad that he was able to move on as well by spending time with his friends and family. Matthew said that he loved talking to Rebecca and she said that she loved talking to Matthew as well. The announcer then asked the romantic couples to dance to the song, "I Will Always Love You." Rebecca and Matthew started waltzing on the dance floor. While they were waltzing, Rebecca starting singing along to the song. Matthew then felt something that he has never felt in a long time and that is love. After the song was over, Matthew took Rebecca back to her house and as they were walking back, they were waltzing even more. The first date being a success inspired Matthew to schedule another one for tomorrow, much to Rebecca's delight. For the next couple of days, Matthew was spending his free time with Rebecca. They would go to movies, dinner, the park and they would do fun activities with their friends as well. Mia then became envious of Rebecca's happiness and Butch became envious about Matthew's happiness. They both wanted to make their rivals miserable but they needed to figure how. Butch then realized that the person who was causing Rebecca's happiness was Matthew because he was the one who was desperate about love. Butch and Mia's evil plan was to kill Matthew in order to make Rebecca and most of all with Matthew dead, Butch and Mia can steal Matthew's fortune and become rich and powerful. Butch hired Hornhead to kidnap Rebecca and use her as leverage to lure Matthew to his lair, so the demented scientist can murder him. Meanwhile at Rebecca's house, she was getting ready for date with Matthew. As she was about to depart from her house, she spotted a lonely and defenseless bunny all alone in a dark alley. Just as she was approaching the bunny, it was revealed to be a trap. She was taken to Hornhead's laboratory for immediate execution. Luckily, Matthew managed to locate Plumette and he contacted her parents to come and assist him with rescuing her daughter from Hornhead's clutches. Just before, Rebecca was about to be killed by being dropped into a vat of lava, Matthew came to the rescue. With Rebecca safe with her parents, Matthew and Butch engage into a sword fight and it briefly pauses with the Terrible Terrier fatally "stabbing" Matthew in the heart. Shocked at the mere sight of it, Plumette cries into her mother's arms. Just then, Matthew reveals to the gang, that Butch didn't even penetrate through Matthew's skin. Just as Matthew reveals to his foes that he survived, Butch, Mia, Hornhead and their cohorts are arrested for their murderous actions towards Matthew and Rebecca Once the criminals were taken to jail, Rebecca quickly embraced Matthew and thanked her for rescuing her. The two proclaim their love for each other and shares a kiss with each other. Shortly, the talent show begins with Matthew, Rebecca and the School Gang singing Earth, Wind and Fire's, ''September, ''celebrating Matthew and Rebecca's relationship. The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Rebecca serves as a supporting character along with Charles and the others. She's was seen at the beginning when she was saying goodbye to Matthew when he was going to Woolsville for Spring Break. She was seen again after Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and the others made an escape back to Columbia, Rebecca was able to meet Brodi and the others. She loved Brodi and his friends and family. For the rest of the film, she was helping Matthew defeat Wolfsbane. At the ending, she was happy when Matthew got adopted by Brodi and his family. Draw It In one of the spin-off movies, Rebecca served as major character. Rebecca helped Matthew and her friends defeat the Eraser and save Pencilville. In the film, he developed a sisterly relationship with Jada Hyena while her husband develops a brotherly relationship with her boyfriend, Matthew. Animal Planet In another spin-off movie, Rebecca served as a supporting character. She joined Matthew on his journey to defeat Red Bird and save Animal Town from massive destruction. Video Game Life Rebecca served as a minor character in Video Game Life. She made a brief appearance at the beginning of the movie, she was seen helping Matthew with his arcade game. Her last appearance in the film was at the end was when Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack returned from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She was then seen playing Super Mario Bros with Matthew. The Karate Boy Rebecca served as a minor character in the film. She was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and she was cheering for him. Once the competition was over, she told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told Rebecca and the others, that'll he meet the others back at the house when he was done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. She was seen at the ending when Mathew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, Rebecca was seen cheering for them along with the others. The North Wooten Rebecca served as a supporting character in the film. She wasn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse headed to the house to get some supplies. Matthew then ordered Charles and the others to turn the other kids back to normal by using the antidote. She was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony and she was cheering for him. Return to the Present Rebecca joins Matthew on his adventure to save his future from the evil Future Butch. Rebecca didn't know that she was going to be married to Matthew in the future until her future-self showed Rebecca her wedding ring and her future-self told Rebecca to take care of Matthew because he was a good kid. Robin Hood Rebecca served as a major character in the film. She was eager to help Robin Hood defeat the evil Prince John and save King Richard I. The Fox and the Pooch Rebecca served as a supporting character in the film. She was eager to help Matthew protect Foxwood and Wayne from Chief and his wrath. The Black Lion Rebecca serves as deuteragonist or tritagonist in the episodes. Rebecca may serve as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. In the episodes where the gang members are on vacation, Plumette serves as the episode's deuteragonist with Matthew as the protagonist. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:Lovers Category:Princesses Category:Parents Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Singing characters Category:Spouses Category:Dancers Category:Detectives Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Magic Users Category:Archers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tritagonists Category:Chefs Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Inventors Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Thieves Category:African-American characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Warriors Category:Students